


Three is sometimes a crowd

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Slave, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: King Cole is in a happy relationship with his sex slave, but his people wants him to get married and have a heir. Enter Regina, who wants to marry him only to have the help she needs for her reign. Cole wants to see if she could be a good queen to keep in their bed, since he has no intention to put aside his lover.





	Three is sometimes a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cow-T and the Maritombola (prompt 5) of LDF.  
> Cole and Regina are mine, while Cliff is a character created by Yuppu. She also proofread this because english is not my first language.

Regina knew that her marriage wasn't going to be a conventional one since the start. The very day she had met for the first time her king it had been in the throne room, the doors opening up only to let her in an empty room but for the king having sex with his favorite on the throne. She had been completely shocked by the sight and for a brief moment she had been most tempted to run out. But then the young man told her to get closer, his eyes still fixed on the slave's face, clearly in love with he was seeing. She had stepped closer, her stomach turning at the thought that her future husband had so little respect of her to greet her in such a way.  
She had been on the verge to turn around and run when the king had filled the man with his cum, only to tell her - finally glancing at Regina from above the panting man's shoulder - that he had no love for her, hadn't even wanted to marry a woman at all, but he had to do it for the reign and - since she was in the same position for her people - she better accept the fact that she had to be on board with his requests. The first one was to kneel in front of him and show appreciation for the man he loved and the cum of the man she was going to marry. He told her that while gripping tight the young man's asscheeks, keeping them spread for her to see his cum dripping out.  
She had known since departing from her reign that they were all counting on her for that union, the only way to save them all from the famine that had hit the whole region for now two years, and so - despite her disgust - she slowly kneeled between her future husband's legs. She took a moment, her heart beating furiously in her chest, and after what seemed like an eternity she leaned in to lick at the man's puckered hole. The slave moaned softly at the touch of her tongue and she closed her eyes, trying to keep going, encouraged at least at the knowledge that maybe she was doing it right, and started licking away the cum of the king. She wasn't ready for the taste, but the man moaned a bit loudly and the king praised her softly, his eyes still fixed on his lover as he instructed her into pushing her tongue inside. She did, instinctively putting her hands on his knees as she pressed her tongue on the slave's asshole. She had expected it to be tighter, but the king had a huge penis that actually scared her at the thought of the pain the day he would have taken her virginity, and that had opened up the man pretty well too. She did as the king suggested, moving her tongue inside the mostly naked man, strangely getting wetter between her legs the more she went at it and the louder his moans got. The king was praising her, gently caressing the nape of the neck of his lover, telling her that she would have made a good queen to him, ordering her not to stop until the man in his lap tensed up, his legs trembling as he orgasmed on the king's robe.  
She pulled away, her breath short and her face flushed red, her body reacting as it had never done while the king kissed the man in his lap with such love that she suddenly knew he would have never had for her.  
"You will be a good queen." The king told her, watching her from above his lover's shoulder, still hugging the man. "Accept that he will never leave my bed. Not for you, not for anyone else. His place is by my side."  
Regina nodded, understanding what kind of marriage she was signing up for.  
"I will give you my heir, we will help each other's reign, and if you're good to Cliff as you have just been I will give you what you want."  
He had promised her, and king Cole was young but fair, and so she had trusted him and accepted the marriage. Not that she had many choice.

Lying on her nuptial bed the night of the wedding she stared at the ceiling she could feel her heartbeat so hard she thought she could have died at any moment.  
Instead the door opened and she sat up, covering herself with the bedsheets as the king and his lover entered holding hands.  
Cole watched her intently for a moment before nodding. With the door closed and the guards outside the three of them were alone and slowly the two men started undressing each other. She couldn't deny that they were both handsome, both slender but muscled, the dark skin of the slave a stark contrast again the pale one of her king and husband. Cole's eyes were a pale blue that reminded her of the water running between the snowed banks of his reign, and his attitude frequently reminded her of the cold mountains too. Cliff instead had brown and sweet eyes, a much warm personality. At least that was her impression after only a few days at their court.  
They slowly divested from their robes, the king leaving his nuptial clothes on the floor without a care for the precious fabric, to just focus in ridding the slave from his much more exotic and light clothes, letting his lover take the crown off his head but leaving Cliff with the diadema he had gifted him when they had unofficially started they romance.  
When they crawled on the bed she pressed the bedsheets tighter around her, but Cliff smiled and started tugging at them.  
"It's alright, we don't want to hurt you."  
"That will hurt me." She replied, staring at the king's penis. She was pretty sure that had to be bigger than average. Cliff at least seemed to be normal on that account, but she had to get pregnant with the king's child and she was kind of scared at thinking she had to take that all in.  
Cole scoffed, not even trying to touch her, and simply lay on his side, watching the scene.  
"I'm in no hurry to have you, don't worry."  
Cliff rolled his eyes with a soft smile, going back at tugging the fabric.  
"Cole here is not really a women lover." He explained, ignoring another scoffing sound from the king. "But we can help you get ready for him. And I will help him get ready for you." He promised.  
And that was how after not even half an hour she found herself gripping at the pillow with both hands as Cole sipped wine while watching his lover slowly take the young queen's virginity.  
"What if- what if I get pregnant from this?" She murmured, trying with little success to stay relaxed.  
That brought the first sincere smile of the whole evening on the king's lips.  
"I will accept any of his child as my own if he ever manages to get you pregnant."  
"I'm pretty sure they would notice-" She stopped, not even sure they were listening by the way they were looking at each other, and she also feared to incur in his anger by insisting.  
The king though chuckled, not get angry at all. "Yes, I bet they would. But I don't care. If the man I love has children than I will love them as if they were my own." He smiled, finally turning his gaze on her.  
She nodded, swallowing her fear, and decided to trust the fact that the two men loved each other.  
"Don't worry, I won't cum in you anyway..." Cliff murmured with a smile, finally starting to move inside her as soon as he felt her unclench her muscles.  
Regina started to find her pleasure when the young slave brought one hand between them and stroked her clit under the intense stare of the king. The more she moaned the more her husband looked jealous, until he stopped just watching from the sidelines and took Cliff's face in both hands, kissing him like he needed it more than air itself.  
Cliff moaned in the kiss and started taking her body harder, slamming his penis in her with no regard for her. She couldn't understand why or how but that, together with the sight of the two men kissing each other with that much heat, made her wet faster than any touch she had experienced that night.  
When the king broke apart from his lover he kneeled on the bed, not even glancing at his wife as he guided Cliff's head down on his erection.  
The slave moaned and took the massive erection with an ease given by experience, taking the man down his throat and making Cole moan loudly and throw his head back in pleasure. Cliff stopped taking his new queen only for a moment, soon finding a rhythm that had him slamming inside her and getting down on his king at the same time. From up close Regina could clearly see the king's penis grow harder and bigger at every movement of the slave's head, every time the man sucked Cole with force.  
"Ah, almost there..." The man warned his lover, caressing his neck, and with a swift move Cliff backed away, letting Cole's massive penis slip out his mouth as he left Regina's body too.  
The woman couldn't refrain from whimpering at the sudden loss. Cliff didn't look much happier, for the first time that evening looking a bit grim as he watched Cole take his place between the queen's legs.  
The king jerked off himself slowly once before pressing his penis against her, cutting off her breath as he slowly penetrated her, stretching her more than she thought could be possible. When Cliff moved his fingers between them to stroke at her clit once again, Regina lost any control over her body and she spasmed with a moan around her king's hard on, reaching her orgasm as the man started really moving inside her, chasing his own orgasm while he went back at kissing his lover now sitting by his side.  
Regina was still breathless when Cole shot his cum deep inside her with a grunt, holding still to make sure she would get every drop of it before slipping out of her body. Regina felt suddenly cold as she watched Cliff envelope her husband in a tight hug, none of them glancing in her direction. She cracked a smile only when Cole seemed to remember about her and took one of her hands in his, raising it to his lips to kiss her fingers.  
"Thanks, dear." He murmured, slowly stroking her fingers before laying on the bed by her side.  
Cliff moved on the other side of the king, looking for a kiss, and seemed to relax only when Cole held him tight to his chest. The man lead him to straddle his lap and they just kept kissing each other, slowly rubbing their bodies together till the king managed to get hard again. Slowly, as if they had all the time in the world and nobody watching them, Cliff rose from his position and pushed himself on Cole's penis, moaning loudly as the massive erection plunged deep inside him.  
Regina wasn't even sure that when he had taken her Cole had pressed all of his erection inside her, probably worried about hurting her, but Cliff had no problem taking him balls deep. Soon the slave started riding his lover as if that was heaven to him, a blissful look on his face, his fingers entwined with the king's.  
Watching them Regina found herself looking for her pleasure and in silence she brought one hand over her clit, stroking himself as Cliff had previously touched her, moaning softly at the pleasure while she watched the two men make love to each other.  
They only stopped when they had reached their orgasm once again and Cliff collapsed on his king, both of them breathless and covered in sweat.  
When they had gained back their breath Cliff slowly moved away with a sigh, cuddling against his chest, and after a moment Cole held out his free arm for Regina to get closer. She moved, putting her head on his shoulder, her head full of thoughts, but when she felt the two men fall asleep she took her time to watch them.  
She was the intruder in their relationship, and yet they had at least treated her with respect, or at least their version of it. It wasn't an ideal marriage, but she could work with it and find her little victories along the way, or at least some pleasure in it.


End file.
